


in the midst of this life

by carolinecrane



Series: Trains [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's kicked out of his room again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the midst of this life

Will waved the guys down the hall to their respective rooms, watching to make sure they all actually _went_ to their rooms and didn’t decide to extend the celebration the same way they had the night before. It was bad enough that he’d found Finn drunk in the hallway, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt and Puck had gotten married.

They were both eighteen, so it wasn’t as though Will could have stopped them if they were that determined. That didn’t make him feel all that much better about what was going to happen when Figgins found out, or worse, when Kurt’s father found out. Will would never admit it to Kurt or even Finn, but he'd faced an angry Burt Hummel before, and he wasn’t in a hurry to repeat the experience.

At first he’d hoped that Rachel was exaggerating, but Finn and the rest of the guys had assured him that not only had Puck and Kurt gotten married, but they’d both been pretty happy about it at the time. Will wasn’t sure what had changed since then, but he was grateful neither of them had let it affect their performance at Nationals. Not that they’d won, but he’d rather they put in their best performance and lose fair and square than let themselves down over teenage drama that none of them would remember in a month.

Still, though. _Married._ It might seem like a joke to them right now, but Will had the sinking feeling their parents weren’t going to find it so funny. He sighed and considered the overpriced beer in the minibar, but a knock on his door saved him from making a decision.

He crossed the room and pulled it open, expecting to find Shannon wanting to discuss the logistics of getting to the airport in the morning. Will was already considering trying to talk her into talking about it down at the bar when he looked up to find himself face to face with Finn instead.

“Hey, Mr. Schue,” Finn said, his mouth quirking into a crooked smile. “So I’m kind of kicked out of my room again. I guess Kurt and Puck made up or whatever.”

And he didn’t want to know; he really didn’t. If he knew then he’d have to _do_ something about it, and honestly, what was he supposed to do? They were both eighteen, not to mention they’d gone and gotten themselves married, so Will couldn’t stop them from having sex. He could make sure they were being safe, he supposed, but considering they’d gotten married last night, that ship had likely already sailed.

Will sighed and opened his door a little wider, and when Finn grinned and brushed past him into the room, Will just shook his head and shut the door behind him. When he turned around Finn was already stretched out on the extra bed, arms folded behind his head and watching Will as though he was waiting for something.

He closed his eyes against that unsettling thought, then he took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, and crossed to the minibar. He pulled out a bottle of Heineken and pried off the cap with the bottle opener inside the door, then he turned to look at Finn again.

He was still stretched out on the spare bed, but he wasn’t watching Will anymore. He had the TV remote in his hand, and when he pressed a button the room filled with the sounds of some sporting event.

“Hey, the game’s on.”

Will didn’t ask what game. He didn’t care, as long as it distracted Finn enough to stop looking at him like…well, he wasn’t sure, exactly. Finn had always seemed so innocent, even when he was dealing with things no kid his age should have to, and it was hard to imagine that he’d ever be opportunistic enough to take advantage of finding himself alone with Will in a hotel room.

He was at least ninety percent sure Finn wouldn’t want to take advantage of the situation even if it dawned on him that he could. Will knew from experience that Finn’s girl troubles didn’t necessarily mean anything; Will had had plenty of those of his own, after all, and that didn’t mean he’d be anything less than tempted if Finn did show some sign of wanting more than an empty bed and someone to watch the game with him.

Finn had always been one of his favorites, and he knew Finn trusted him. But he’d never shown any sign that he might harbor any feelings for Will beyond friendship, possibly a little hero worship. Not until last night, and Will couldn’t trust anything Finn said when he’d clearly had way too much to drink. So he put the thought out of his mind and crossed to his own bed, setting his beer down on the night stand and glancing at Finn again.

This time he was looking at Will, a hopeful grin on his face that did strange things to Will’s pulse. “Any chance you’d let me have one of those?”

Will followed his gaze to the beer, frowning and shaking his head without answering. He crossed to the minibar and pulled out a Coke, popping the top and crossing back to the bed to hand it to Finn. Instead of complaining Finn just grinned at him and took the Coke, and Will found himself smiling back.

“Thanks, Mr. Schue.”

“You’re welcome,” Will answered, taking a seat on his own bed and leaning back against the headboard. He watched the game for a few minutes -- long enough to register that the Diamondbacks were hosting the Rockies – before he glanced over at Finn again. “So Kurt and Puck, huh? That seems...sudden.”

“Yeah. I kind of walked in on them just now,” Finn said, making a face and Will couldn’t tell if it was because he’d walked in on two guys, or if it was because it was his stepbrother and his best friend. “I mean, they weren’t, like, making out or anything. It seemed like they were looking at the pictures from the wedding. But there was a whole lot of naked going on.”

Will swallowed and very carefully didn’t picture whatever was going on in Finn’s room. He was happy for them; it had seemed like an odd pairing at first, but after listening to Sam talk about it over dinner, Will couldn’t deny that they did make a strange sort of sense. So as long as they were both happy and they were being safe, he couldn’t think of a reason to separate them. They’d be home tomorrow, and then they’d all have to face the consequences of the weekend, so Will wasn’t going to worry about what Kurt and Puck did with their last night in Vegas.

“What do you think your parents are going to say when they find out?”

Finn shrugged, glancing away from the game long enough to look at Will. “Mom’ll probably cry, then she’ll be pissed that she missed the wedding. Burt might have another heart attack.”

He looked as though he was genuinely worried about the possibility, and Will wished suddenly that they weren’t so far apart so he could put a comforting hand on Finn’s shoulder. But he didn’t get up; instead he picked up his beer and took a long pull, then he watched the batter for the Rockies strike out.

“I’m sure Burt will take the news in stride,” he finally said, though he was anything but sure. “He’s known Kurt for eighteen years, after all, he knows how persuasive Kurt can be when he has his heart set on something.”

“I guess.” Finn was quiet for awhile, and Will assumed the subject was dropped until he looked over to find Finn watching him. “There was a _lot_ of naked.”

He looked a little traumatized, but maybe…curious at the same time. It was hard to say with Finn; so many of his confused expressions looked the same. But he wasn’t making horrified noises about his retinas burning at the sight of Kurt and Puck naked, and he didn’t seem embarrassed about mentioning it in front of Will, so maybe the trauma did have more to do with the couple in question than the level of nakedness.

“Technically they’re newlyweds; the naked kind of goes with the territory. You might want to knock before you open any doors for awhile.”

Finn grinned at him then, bright and happier than Will expected, considering they were in the middle of a conversation about his stepbrother’s sex life. “If the 24/7 gay porn gets to be too much, maybe I’ll just come crash at your place.”

He grinned at Will for another beat, then he turned back to the game, oblivious to the fact that Will was still staring at him. He knew he should laugh it off, make it a joke so Finn would know that he wasn’t welcome to show up on Will’s doorstep whenever he felt like it. Except then Finn might not ever show up at his doorstep, and Will wasn’t sure he could live with that.


End file.
